Generally, a vehicle front body, as illustrated in FIG. 1, includes a rectangle-shaped sub-frame 1 connected at four front and rear portions thereof to a left side member 2 and a right side member 3. The side members are installed in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle so as to support various heavy components and front suspensions loaded in the engine compartment.
However, the conventional vehicle front body with such a configuration has a drawback that when an impact load acts on either the left or the right side member during an offset frontal crash, only one of the side members and the sub-frame can deform to absorb collision energy associated with the crash.
There is thus a need for an improved structure that allows both of the side members as well as the sub-frame to effectively deform to absorb collision energy.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art that is already known to a person skilled in the art.